babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Grub/bb.po
msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: grub2\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: FULL NAME \n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2013-12-24 21:18+0100\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2014-07-06 02:19+0000\n" "Last-Translator: Anthony Harrington \n" "Language-Team: Babyish \n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" "X-Launchpad-Export-Date: 2014-07-07 12:51+0000\n" "X-Generator: Launchpad (build 17086)\n" msgid " Failed to initialize video adapter" msgstr " Failed to initialise video adapter" msgid "" "%s is deprecated. VGA mode %d isn't recognized. Use set " "gfxpayload=WIDTHxHEIGHTxDEPTH before linux command instead.\n" msgstr "" "%s is deprecated. VGA mode %d isn't recognised. Use set " "gfxpayload=WIDTHxHEIGHTxDEPTH before linux command instead.\n" msgid "%s: unrecognized option '%c%s'\n" msgstr "%s: unrecognised option '%c%s'\n" msgid "%s: unrecognized option '--%s'\n" msgstr "%s: unrecognised option '--%s'\n" msgid "(PROGRAM ERROR) Option should have been recognized!?" msgstr "(PROGRAM ERROR) Option should have been recognised!?" msgid "" "Attempting to install GRUB to a partitionless disk or to a partition. This " "is a BAD idea." msgstr "" "Attempting to install GRUB to a partition-less disk or to a partition. This " "is a BAD idea." msgid "COLOR" msgstr "KALAR" msgid "Direct color, mask: %d/%d/%d/%d pos: %d/%d/%d/%d" msgstr "Direct colour, mask: %d/%d/%d/%d pos: %d/%d/%d/%d" msgid "File system s' doesn't support embedding" msgstr "Faylsistèm not dū sùpport embediŋ" msgid "Finalize loading of EFI emulator." msgstr "Fainolais EFI emyuleitā dè loudiŋ." msgid "Garbage in ARGP_HELP_FMT: %s" msgstr "Rubbish in ARGP_HELP_FMT: %s" msgid "" "List available video modes. If resolution is given show only modes matching " "it." msgstr "" "List available video modes. If resolution is given, show only modes matching " "it." msgid "Load a multiboot 2 kernel." msgstr "Load a multi-boot 2 kernel." msgid "Load a multiboot 2 module." msgstr "Load a multi-boot 2 module." msgid "Load a multiboot kernel." msgstr "Load a multi-boot kernel." msgid "Load a multiboot module." msgstr "Load a multi-boot module." msgid "Load and initialize EFI emulator." msgstr "Load and initialise EFI emulator." msgid "" "MENU_ENTRY is a number, a menu item title or a menu item identifier. Please " "note that menu items in\n" "submenus or sub-submenus require specifying the submenu components and then " "the\n" "menu item component. The titles should be separated using the greater-than\n" "character (>) with no extra spaces. Depending on your shell some characters " "including > may need escaping. More information about this is available\n" "in the GRUB Manual in the section about the 'default' command. " msgstr "" "MENU_ENTRY is a number, a menu item title or a menu item identifier. Please " "note that menu items in\n" "submenus or sub-submenus require specifying the submenu components and then " "the\n" "menu item component. The titles should be separated using the greater-than\n" "character (>) with no extra spaces. Depending on your shell some characters " "including > may need escaping.\n" "\n" "More information about this is available in the GRUB Manual in the section " "about the 'default' command. " msgid "Pool state: uninitialized" msgstr "Pool state: uninitialised" msgid "Set background color for active terminal." msgstr "Set background colour for active terminal." msgid "The files are identical.\n" msgstr "The two files are identical.\n" msgid "Unrecognized compression s'" msgstr "Ùnrekonaisen kompresçion s'" msgid "Unrecognized option s'\\n" msgstr "Ùnrekonaisen opçion s'\\n" msgid "Unrecognized pool state" msgstr "Ùnrekonaisen pool steit" msgid "Warning: invalid background color s'\n" msgstr "Warning: invälid bäkgraund kalar s'\n" msgid "Warning: invalid foreground color s'\n" msgstr "Warning: invalid foreground colour s'\n" msgid "" "fwstart.img doesn't match the known good version. proceed at your own risk" msgstr "" "fwstart.img doesn't match the known good version. Proceed at your own risk!" msgid "install device isn't specified" msgstr "install device is not specified" msgid "invalid color specification s'" msgstr "invalid colour specification s'" msgid "press right alt" msgstr "press right Alt" msgid "unrecognized number" msgstr "ùnrekonaisen nùmber" Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion Category:Grub